Memories of the future
by Fierystoryteller
Summary: It's over, Samurai Jack the series has ended and how they end it with Ashi never being born and Jack alone again. Now here I am once again to do what must be done to make a better ending than what we got.


**AN: 'Sup my readers, followers, etc. Last night I watched the last episode of Samurai Jack and, to not give any spoilers I said, "Oh heck no," and my first thought was fanfic now. So to put this simply prepare to bow down to a guy who has seen the fourth wall for what it truly is. Also so I can get any plagiarism off my case Samurai Jack is owned by Genndy Tartakovsky, and I'm just giving my take on what so many of us wish had happened.**

 **-Jack's POV -**

When I was a young boy, I was trained to defeat the greatest evil known to the world as it was my destiny like my father before me. My training took me all over the world learning the many ways of combat to prepare to face Aku but to stand a chance I needed a legendary sword that the three gods Odin, Ra, and Rama could only give to one worthy of wielding it. After proving my worthiness, my journey was finally coming to an end when Aku, backed against the wall, opened a portal and pushed me in.

When I got through my surroundings changed so much that I was confused as to where I was. And after some digging, I finally realized I'm in a future where Aku has taken over the world, and little hope was left. So I had a new journey along with my old one to find a way to return to the past and finish Aku off. Sadly Aku has managed to destroy all the time portals and a fit of anger I try to kill him, and in the end, three innocent goats killed by my sword, and it judged me unworthy.

Now fifty years have passed, but I do not age. Time has lost its effect on me, yet the suffering continues. Aku's grasp chokes the past, present, and future. Hope is lost. And during those years I've been doing well without my sword, but the memories of the ones I've failed haunt me until seven assassins almost succeeded where so many others have failed. One by one I killed them until there was one who survived and tried to finish the job, but my many years of fighting have paid off, and she, ensnared by the chain of her kusarigama, still wished for me to die.

After having to escape a monster's belly, Ashi was starting to believe me when I told her that Aku was the real evil of the world. To prove my accusation, I showed her all the things Aku has done, and for some reason when she saw the children she accepted the reality in front of her. After what I thought was a failed mission to save innocent children the ghost managed to convince me to perform seppuku, only to be stopped by Ashi who has seen the kind things I did fifty years ago and that thanks to me she is alive. Hearing that I found a reason to live longer and to retrieve my sword still thinking I lost it.

After looking where I lost my sword, I begin to realize that it has left me. Going to the spirit realm, I find a guru who asked if I was lost and told me to make tea. After making terrible tea, he told me I was missing my spiritual balance, and so I relinquished my anger, and the gods once again gave me my sword along with a much-needed shave and haircut. Waking up to the world around me Ashi was busy fighting an orc army sent to kill me, but she proved to be the superior warrior, and now we were on our way to face Aku.

Stopping in a town in the middle of the dessert we grabbed something to eat as it would be a long journey to reach Aku's tower, and after eating something, we got on a giant Camel along with a bunch of tigers. The transport was so crowded Ashi, and I blushed every time our hands touched trying to grab the pole, and I swear the temperature was rising then. After trying to ignore my feelings, I noticed something off about the Tigers and realized it was another ambush. Beating as many enemies as we could, Ashi and I jumped off the giant camel and walked the rest of the way until a terrible sandstorm forced us to take shelter in a spaceship.

Inside we find the ship is a prison and that a dangerous prisoner has escaped, and we couldn't escape it or defeat it. After losing it, we found ourselves in a weapon chamber, and the computer showed me a weapon that can stop the creature and how to initiate it, sadly Ashi interrupted and I had no idea what to do.

When we faced the monster again, Ashi decided to give the device a go while I distracted it. After a while, I heard Ashi screamed, and when I turned to face her, and she was naked and quickly turned my head around furiously blushing while she wasn't bothered by it. To not be bothered by Ashi's lack of clothing I gave her my gi, which she called a robe, saying that it would protect her from the monster, who was splitting itself. Once more I tried using the device while Ashi covered for me and as soon as the creature surrounds us the device activates destroying it. After the whole ordeal and a bit of panting, I knew I couldn't hide my feelings for her anymore, and we both kissed for what feels like an eternity until some of the residues of the monster made its way to our tongues, and we had to spit it out.

After cleaning up, we set up camp and made dinner while Ashi asked if I ever think of my home and if there were any girls. Thinking about my home, I quickly realized that I'd only see it as a memory and nothing more, and don't want the same thing for Ashi. Walking from the campsite, I find a place familiar to me and see the glasses of the Guardian, and behind me was Ashi wanting to know why I left her again. Then she reassures me that all that has happened lead us to be together and we will defeat Aku, and ironically the bane of my existence appeared with a repaired Scaramouche. After realizing I reacquired my sword, he tried to leave only to smell himself that is not him and reveals he is the biological father of Ashi.

Ashi then, against her will, fought me and was transformed into a form similar to Aku's. After breaking her sword and landing a scratch, she begged me to kill her but I couldn't. Aku has imprisoned me and is showing to the whole world my execution, but he couldn't decide on how to kill me when suddenly my friends I've made over the years came to save me as I still believed Ashi could beat her father's influence. After going in the blob form, Aku made his daughter turn into I manage to find Ashi and tell before she became consumed that I love her. With that Ashi was free and was able to retrieve my sword and take me back to the past and finish Aku before he can recover. After completing my journey, I asked Ashi to marry me and everyone I knew in this time era came until Ashi was gone because Aku died before Ashi could exist.

Then as soon as Ashi disappeared, I heard a voice yelling, "No! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

And a flash of light blinded everyone, and as it cleared a boy stood with lightning surging through his body.

 **\- Soul's POV -**

Hello, everyone. Never fear Soul Slayer is here to save the Jashi shipping, but first, let me introduce myself to Jack okay.

"Who are you?" The samurai asked.

And I reply with, "A friend who invited himself to the wedding, yet is going give you your present anyway."

And with that my fellow readers I got work by summoning the only creature who can cause paradox free paradoxes. Using my steel and dragon Monados and the adamant orb as templates to call the Legendary dragon of time of itself (himself?), Dialga.

Focusing on all the memories playing my copy of explorers of time, I feel Time itself was tearing itself to unleash the dragon until finally, Dialga appeared in front of all the people who are currently in awe at the sight of the dragon.

"Why did you summon me away from my dimension?" Dialga spoke as it didn't like to be used as a puppet thanks to a particular nightmare giver.

Standing before the time Dragon of Sinnoh I say with a determined voice. "Dialga I have summoned you to help me with something. As you see this world experienced a time paradox recently, the object of this conundrum was a woman who was going to be married to my friend here. So I beg of you please bring her back like you did Kevin for Treecko."

Surprised I mentioned those two Pokémon Dialga asked, "How do you know about that?"

"Because I am Kevin." With that said I changed into my Chimchar form and pulled out my team's badge.

"Very well since your intentions are pure I shall bring her back."

And true to his word Ashi was back, and in her clothes thankfully.

"Ashi," Jack happy to see his bride again.

"Jack," Ashi who was surprised she still exist in this timeline, "how am I even here?"

"That would be thanks to me talking to the time dragon of another world," I said waving my right hand in the air.

"Kevin there is something different about you, I mean normally you're either human or Pokémon, but right now you Identify as many creatures and types with power that rivals all the legendaries." Dialga claimed the difference between the two versions of me.

"Well, that's a different story for another time Dialga now go back to your dimension so you can go beat some of Ash's Pokémon."

"How did you...?"

"Another time my friend, another time. Anyway, Jack, Ashi may you two enjoy your new found time together and I, Soul Slayer wish you the best of the best."

And as the story goes black I see the happy couple waving and thanking me for reuniting them once more and what can I say that is the job as Soul Slayer, the one who went beyond.

 **AN: Hey everyone, me again saying this might not be my best story, but it does show a bit Soul and what made him out to be. While I may have based him on me and everything I wish I had, but the more possibilities that exist, the more I want to share them. And Soul is the key; he is the one who helps me in making the story because he has seen things that worked before, we learned to make a better story, he is my story.**

 **Fierystoryteller, signing off.**

 **P.S. This is a revised version of my story in case you were wondering what's different.**


End file.
